Covers for switches are typically configured to enclose an entire opening of a switch assembly housing. Prior art switch covers are temporarily removed when access is required for testing circuits or repairing certain components within the switch assembly housing. When the switch cover is completely removed electrically hot components are exposed which can cause a potential for accidental electrocution. Some existing systems have various shortcomings relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.